Deadpan
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: 'Deadpan: To say something amusing while affecting a serious matter' "Sasuke Uchiha, what in Dracula's sake have you been doing to my innocent and almost sister Sakura!" "We have been dating for half a year now..." Because it was definitely something amusing coming from both... Even for being supernatural creatures...


**Warning: AU (Alternate Universe: Vampires) and some adult content in there**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story, which is completely mine**

* * *

Dusk had finally fallen and the birds were making their final singing. The predator quickly glanced at her prey again and licked her rosy lips. That stupid human looked unfazed and she could even say that it looked giddy. So giving stealthy steps, she slowly approached to it. Her pointy fangs gleamed in the middle of that dark forest and in a matter of seconds they were already piercing her prey's numb neck. The prey begged for its life but she didn't care. Her stomach was way more important than that snarky and conceited living creature.

She torn up the body and drank all the blood she could. When she was done, she threw the pieces of fresh flesh right behind her perfectly knowing that the wolves had been waiting for it. She began to leave the crime scene but halted after hearing someone clapping. She rose a brow in confusion but then an innocent smile appeared upon her blood stained lips. The red and thirsty eyes turned into peridot soften ones. The other creature that was standing by that huge pine opened his strong arms inviting her for a hug with a soft grin upon his pale face.

"Baby, I missed you..." she muttered against his chest, holding him in a tight embrace. He stroked her back with his left hand and ran his fingers through her light pink hair with his other hand.

"I missed you too. Venice was not the same without you Sakura..." he replied with a sad and small smile. "Everyone was asking for you. I had to lie and tell them that you were having a bad week because of_ that_ day. Itachi was the only one who didn't believe it-"

"And you want me to cover you." she remarked with a small smirk.

"Got that right Haruno." he jeered getting his arm slightly pummeled by her. She stoke out her tongue playfully an ran away between the huge trees.

He slightly rolled his eyes and slowly ran after her. In a matter of few seconds he finally caught her and made her a piggy back ride against his will all their way home or well, in this case mansion. She had playfully bit his neck trying to persuade him with her soft lips and he had lightly groaned.

.

.

"Yup... Venice was definitely not the same without you..." the Sharingan user jeered giving butterfly kisses all over her bare neck.

After having a bloody and romantic love making session, they were finally satisfied. Sakura had picked up her black sexy lingerie and slowly put it on, all of this under Sasuke's watch- who had a naughty smirk all over his face. He had just pulled up his navy blue boxers back to his hips.

"Uh huh..." she nodded with a soft smile and kissed him fully in the lips.

"I almost forgot..." he muttered and Sakura gave him a puzzled look. "Got something for you. Hope you like it."

With his pale and long fingers, he put the silver chain with her family symbol around her neck and then tangled his fingers in her hair. She gave him a little smile.

"I love it." she assured him.

"It's my mother's present. She says she is really sorry for not coming to Manchester for your birthday. She will, though, come in a few weeks to visit you."

He pulled her into a tight hug and exhaled that sweet cherry scent which drove him crazy. Some bats had posed in the frame of the main window of the room and watched the couple curiously. Also, a few crickets were easily heard. They spent the rest of the night talking about Sasuke's trip and also about their old friends, which Sakura missed a lot.

"I think we should invite them over one of these days..." she thought out loud.

"It's all up to you... It's not like I'm actually used to seeing too much people in my house but, if you are organizing everything then is fine."

"Hey, it's not Naruto we are talking about. It's me. I'm not good at making disasters." she replied in a mocking tone.

"Hn. I have to admit that's true babe..." he remarked with a smirk.

"So I shall invite the entire gang and a few more people..."

"What do you exactly mean by inviting 'a few more people'?" he asked curiously.

From one moment to the next, Sakura's cell rang. It was Ino Yamanaka, her blonde and sparkling blue eyed best friend, calling. Sakura sighed in defeat, perfectly knowing that the blonde was just calling: 1. To annoy her about her 'possible relationship with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha', or 2. Was just going to be a nice friend that dawn, and was going to ask her why she hadn't attended to their annual reunion. Sasuke just glanced at his pink haired favorite girl and gave a small nod.

"I will be down preparing some tea-"

"Wait... Sasuke Uchiha making tea? Really?"

"Well it's obvious that you want some privacy, my dear..." he answered, imitating the british accent.

"And the best idea you were able to come up with was going down to the kitchen to make some tea?" Sakura joked, finally answering the phone. "Ino-pig... The Uchiha Manor has the honor to invite you to the Fall Ball."

The only thing Sakura was able to hear was a high pitch scream coming from the phone. Yup, Ino was on her side now.

The Fall Ball was definitely being a complete success, something very expected from the Uchiha family. Ladies with beautiful and colorful dresses and gentlemen with expensive tailored suits were dancing in the main hall. Everyone was happy, exchanging words with fellow vampires. Sakura was standing by the main marvel stairs next to Sasuke, who was holding a goblet of pure blood.

"Everything fine?"

The Uchiha was wearing Sakura's favorite suit, a red velvet tie, a white shirt, jet black pants and his favorite shoes. He had been talking with Naruto- who are we trying to lie to? It was more than obvious that they were fighting over some stupid thing as usual. The thing is, that he had been talking to the obnoxious blonde vampire but quickly appeared next to the girl who had stolen his heart as he had seen her going down the main stairs all by herself.

"Yeah, Ino was having an emotional crisis because oh-my-god" the now tall pinked haired girl (she really thanked her pumps at that moment) made an exaggerated expression which made Sasuke laugh a bit "Shikamaru Nara had officially asked her out in Venice. And here comes the thing... She have just seen him 'flirting'- something very different from talking about family business I may add- with this Temari girl."

"That's the big deal?" he asked her raising an inky brow and embracing her from the back with one arm.

"Yup. And I'm really stressed right now, so may I have this dance Uchiha?" she blurted out and half-dragged him to the dance floor.

"Shouldn't be the man the one asking this?" he wondered out loud.

"Well too late for that baby..." Sakura muttered against his ear, sending shivers down to his spine.

Their song started to play. That special melody which had made both realize how hard they had fallen for the other the moment they had their first dance. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Sasuke just kept his around her petite waist. The rest of the crowd had stopped doing what they were doing just to watch the young couple. All eyes were on them but they didn't seem disturbed by that. Sasuke didn't give a damn about his reputation: He was dancing with the girl of his dreams.

.

.

The gang was just reunited at the left corner of the huge hall. One of the obnoxious blondes with sapphire eyes was indiscreetly flirting with the Hyuga Clan's heir- his twin was babbling about her awesome trip to the Caribean islands. Shikamaru was smoking even though Sasuke had already told him that he couldn't do it inside the mansion. Choji wasn't there anymore- he was already at the food counter. For some strange reason he was the only one of the gang who enjoyed eating human food.

Kiba was playing with Akamaru, his little dog, getting attention from many single ladies around. Shino was his complete opposite- he had a little spider on his finger and all the ladies were keeping their distance. Tenten was just standing by Neji, one of the strongest vampires of the Hyuga Clan. Lee was looking for Sakura, he had bought a bouquet of flowers and wanted to give them to her personally.

"Oh my sweet and dear Sakura Haruno! Where are you?" Lee exclaimed sadly.

"Now that you've just mentioned it, I think I may agree with you... Has any of you guys seen Sakura or Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Aren't they in the dance floor?" Shikamaru remarked with a monotone voice, twirling the cigarette with his index and middle finger really bored.

"They may have overcome each other's flaws, but I don't really think Sasuke would ask Sakura to a dance. I mean, it's an Uchiha we are talking about!"

"Ino's got a point. They are all serious and party poopers and-"

"Do you mind repeating the last part Naruto?" a very familiar voice was heard over the high volume of the music.

"O-Oh hey Itachi!" the aforementioned rubbed the back of his head nervously and let out a small laugh. "W-What's up?"

"The ceiling." he answered seriously but after a few seconds remaining silent, the typical Uchiha smirk appeared upon his lips. "Anyway, what were you saying about my little brother?"

.

.

Sakura and Sasuke were taking a walk in the main gardens of the Uchiha Mansion. The full moon reflected on the artificial lake and some bats stared quietly at the dangerous couple. Then they decided to sit down at one of the concrete benches- Sasuke tangled his fingers with hers timidly, just like a little boy hanging out with the pretty girl he had his crush on. Sakura giggled at the contact and the male vampire looked away embarrassed with his cheeks stained in red. And with a sudden stream of wind, cherry blossom petals started to dance around them.

The Uchiha watched how his girl laughed and look fascinated how stunning she looked that night. She was wearing a red velvet dress- The top of the outfit, was slightly adjusted by a quite sexy corset but nothing obscene, and the bottom was like a ballet tutu colored black with lace designs. She had her hair tight up in a messy bun with a few loose bangs of her straightened hair, the silver hair clip –courtesy of the Yamanaka girl- was gleaming in the middle of that night. She was wearing only a little make up, the eyeliner and mascara made her jade eyes look even bigger and he was trying not to lose control due to her reddened lips, cherry flavored as always. She was also wearing a pair of black pumps shoes, which had pointy studs in the back of the heels.

"I was getting quite suffocated in there, you know..." Sakura said with a soft tone.

"Yeah, me too..."

They remained silent for a few more minutes, still staring at each other's eyes. Sakura leaned into a kiss and Sasuke answered pertly and quickly. He somehow managed to pull her closer, sitting her in his laps and wrapping his arms clumsily around her slim waist. The kiss still remained very innocent but a little more passionate. Sakura slowly pulled apart, a threat of saliva still joining their lips. The dark haired guy pecked her lips for the last time and then stood up, helping her to stand up with a swift move.

Another stream of wind passed by and they both couldn't help but look themselves into each other's eyes. They started to get closer and closer, as if they were teenagers and was the first time they were going to give their first kiss. Their lips were millimeters apart and about to be touched when a high pitched scream was heard.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what in Dracula's sake have you been doing to my innocent and almost sister Sakura?!" one of the blondes -aka Naruto- shouted out loud.

"Nothing she didn't want to do..." Sasuke muttered with a chuckle and Sakura blushed, hiding her face in his well-built chest.

"Wow... It's just-wow... I mean, you guys together?" Tenten asked, with a forced smile. She couldn't get it yet.

"I know is something hard to digest but... yeah, we are together Tennie" Sakura answered with a soft smile and Sasuke embraced her sweetly from the back, nodding a few times.

"Since when?" Ino asked really excited.

It was more than obvious that the pink haired's best friend was really happy because of the notice. Sasuke just wondered how on Earth they have all tracked them down in a matter of seconds. He scanned the whole area and spotted the two Hyugas. _'Now that makes sense'._ He still couldn't understand why and how Sakura had invited so many people. He had just imagined a little gather of old friends.

"We have been dating for half a year now..." Sasuke _deadpanned_.

"How on Earth can you be so damn unfazed about it? Sasuke, you cannot just deadpan about something as serious as that!" Ino reproached.

"Deadpan?" Naruto asked. Naruto's tongue language was German, but even though he had been talking in English for more than 100 years, there still were some words he didn't know. (AU: I mean, it's Naruto we are talking about xD)

"Didn't you see his face? He looked all emotionless while affecting a serious matter!" Ino replied again.

"It is NOT a serious matter. What's the bad thing about dating a guy that makes butterflies fly in my gut?"

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** What's up guys? So this was the other ONESHOT I was working on these last weeks. Kinda short, like **Flashmob**, so I will try to make longer ones. Used some cool vocabulary I'm not used to use (that sounded weird) and also tried to focus on descriptive writing a bit :) Hope you liked it! Will probably be uploading the prologue of my new project soon too!

_Will really appreciate if you leave a review and tell me your opinion. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, what I should improve, suggestions, critics- Anything is accepted! I would really help me a lot!_

XOXO

MISS. GENDAI. SPEAKER.


End file.
